


Überraschungspaket

by anja79



Series: 120min_Challenge [7]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Tatort Münster
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 06:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12184437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anja79/pseuds/anja79
Summary: Team: RapunzelFandom: Tatort MünsterRating: P 6Genre: FreundschaftHandlung: Thiel bekommt ein unverhofftes PaketA/N: Diesmal ein DoppeldrabbleLänge: 200 WörterZeit: 30 Minuten





	Überraschungspaket

***  
Eigentlich hatte er sich in Münster inzwischen ja schon gut eingelebt. Aber manchmal vermisste er die alte Heimat eben doch noch. Vor allem an Tagen wie diesen, wenn es nicht viel zu tun gab und ihn die Arbeit nicht ablenkte. Deshalb hatte er kurzerhand früher Schluss gemacht und war nach Hause geradelt. Er war so früh, dass er dem Briefträger noch in der Tür begegnete, was ein Glück war, denn der hatte ein Paket für ihn dabei. Thiel runzelte die Stirn. Er konnte sich gar nicht erinnern etwas bestellt zu haben. Ein kurzer Blick auf den Absender, und er wunderte sich noch mehr. Das Paket kam von einem alten Kollegen aus Hamburg. Er ging hoch in seine Wohnung und öffnete das Paket. Darin befand sich eine kleine Tüte Tee. Dabei lag ein Zettel mit einem Gruß und dem Hinweis, dass ihn das Päckchen an Hamburg erinnern sollte, und dass es nach einem Jahr doch langsam Zeit sei, dass er mal wieder zu Besuch kam. Thiel nahm die Teepackung in die Hand und musste lächeln, als er das vertraute Etikett las. Kurze Zeit später saß er am Fenster, schaute hinaus auf das ausnahmsweise sonnenbeschiene Münster, und trank eine schöne Tasse Schietwetter-Tee.

***


End file.
